1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to image forming devices employing belt-type photoconductors. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for installation and removal of a belt photoconductor in and from an image forming device.
2. Background Art
When using a belt as a photoconductor in a laser printer, a method to replace the belt must be provided since the belt has a life shorter than the life of the printer. One previous method to accomplish this operation uses cartridges that contain the belt along with rollers and a belt tensioning mechanism. This is an expensive way to replace the belt, since many other components are replaced along with the belt. Other methods replace only the belt. With these methods handling damage to the belt is likely during replacement. Excess toner can also be held on the belt surface creating a messy operation for the person doing the belt replacement.